


Visions

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2017 - 31 Days of Bond Flash Fics [12]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Q's always been able to See things before they happen





	Visions

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Time
> 
> This didn't go how I expected. I fully anticipate writing more in this verse later.

Q’s POV

Since he was a child, he’s had the uncanny ability to know events before they happened. The gift is tied to people in his life, now or later. A fact child him didn’t quite grasp. Only when he got older, almost an adult, did he realize it.

He can still remember waking up screaming just weeks after his ninth birthday. Visions of an explosion and a man being burned filling his sight. He can remember the other man, the one full of pain and sorrow, running for his life and flying through the air. He didn’t know how those images were connected, only that they are.

At twelve the flying man gets caught by bad people. He couldn’t say how he knew they were bad before seeing what happens, only that he does. In that knowledge comes with another knowledge that this man’s career is always dangerous, and he should probably expect to see a hell of a lot more in the future from him.

It makes him wonder if the burned man survived the pain and agony of the explosion.

He’s fourteen when the burned man gets shot and he nearly collapses during class as the echoes of pain rush through him. He had closed his eyes tight, pressing his palms to them as images flickered past, the pain of the burned man, the two women trying to care for him, one a doctor, the other an assassin.

Just weeks later the flying man is nearly drowned when the building he’s in explodes and goes crashing to the ocean below. He recalls the pain of the wood and bricks slamming into him. He still winces at the pain filling his chest as the water filled the flying man’s lungs, how close he was to death before another pulled him out and saved him.

Just before his birthday he has visions of a girl with black hair and flashing eyes, knives in her hands as she holds off would be attackers. Weeks later he would meet a fellow hacker named Aither in a contest. They’d become fast friends, but it would still be years before he would learn she was the girl of his vision.

At fifteen he hears the burned man’s voice for the first time. A low drawl that he is sure he’s heard plenty of other times even though he’s never met him. It sends a thrill of want through him, though it’ll be years before he realizes that’s what it is. At that point he thought it was something else, friendship or hope. He didn’t know exactly what.

It’s the first time his visions are accompanied by sound but not the last.

Not long after his sixteenth birthday he realizes he can control the visions if he tries hard enough. Any time he is by himself or has some freetime, he works on Seeing things. He knows before his parents deaths they will die but he doesn’t know when. He knows that the burned man will be killed by the flying man, and that the flying man eventually dies saving a friend.

He knows the instance his parents die, the accident that has haunted his visions for almost a year hits him with the sort of force that leaves him breathless and in pain. Hours later his best friend shows up, there to comfort and assist him as needed. All of her required documentations excellent forgeries.

They make a plan to stop the flying man from killing the burned man. If it’s in any way possible, he wants to save them both. There has to be a reason he’s been seeing them for almost half his life. He refuses to just let them die.

It takes him days to figure out how to hear and see every time but it pays off. He learns their names, and from there, they go on a hacking fest that would terrify most as they plot out how to keep them alive.

Their means aren’t clean or neat. They’re dangerous and risky. But it pays off. They catch James, the flying man, first. He’s sent to investigate a ring of human traffickers, and as he’s leaving after dealing with them Aither surprises him with a rather heavy dose of trilamine mixed with rohypnol. He comes quietly enough, and they have to keep him drugged to keep the fact he is an assassin from becoming a bit of a problem.

It’s rather complicated over all, after all, they’re teenagers, not medical personal but it seemed like the only way to deal with this situation.

Getting Alec, the burned man, isn’t as easy. He doesn’t run missions of the same sort, so they have to find another way to do it. They end up deciding to use James as bait. After all, the original vision of them had them working together, friends, maybe something more. It’s even riskier. Yet it impossibly works.

Though he nearly gets killed in the capture by the female assassin that works with the burned man. Only fast thinking on the part of Aither’s boy toy save his arse.

He spends nearly three weeks healing while the assassins are kept drugged.

He wakes screaming, two competing visions burning behind his eyes. In the first, one of the assassins kills him and then each other. In the other there is a rat faced man trying to kill all of them. He refuses to let that happen. Now it’s just a matter of figuring out how to stop it. It’s a really good thing his best friend never went back to the States. They can team up to deal with any problem they must. Whoever the burned man and flying man, Alec and James, are to him, he refuses to let it go down like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Plus the two advent sets for the month of December.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/money) and twitter to post about drawing & writing @jaimist0
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi, I particularly love comments on one shots and older stuff.


End file.
